Plant pots have been manufactured to be both waterproof and decorative. In many cases, it is desirable to attempt to match the appearance of a plant pot to its surroundings. In the case of house plants, home owners may find it very difficult to find a plant pot which matches their furniture upholstery, wall colors and/or general room appearance. While plant pots are manufactured in a host of solid colors and even a few patterns, it is not cost effective for manufacturers to produce plant pots in a multitude of decorative designs.
One possible way to match the appearance of a plant pot to its surroundings has been to cover the plant pot with a patterned fabric cover. However, this approach has had a significant drawback caused by the fact that pots are typically designed with holes to protect the plant from over watering. Thus, plant pots tend to routinely leak water and, hence, would tend to damage such fabric coverings.
Additionally, existing fabric covers suffer from being usable only with particular sized plant pots. That is, the fabric must be cut and sewn to fit a particular size, thereby limiting their usefulness in connection with varying sized plant pots.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustable fabric plant pot sleeve or cover usable in connection with a range of plant pot sizes, which optionally may be used in conjunction with a waterproof plant pot holder so as to minimize the adjustable fabric cover's exposure to water damage.